


Heartbreak

by sleepysweaters



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Sad, adrien just wants love, will i ever actually write happy adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love someone, Chat Noir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

“I love someone, Chat Noir,” Ladybug said and Chat froze in place. He knew that he shouldn’t have been flirting with her so much, maybe then she wouldn’t have told him this.

His teeth clenched together, his shoulders stiff, and his eyes began to water. Ladybug wasn’t even looking at him now, and he knew that it was because he looked like a mess most likely.

She loved someone, someone that wasn’t him. He didn’t have a chance; all he had was reality and cold hard facts. The part of him that thought that she’d one day grow to like him was no longer there, and was replaced with the repeated words “I love someone, Chat Noir.”

“I’ll help you,” he said, his voice strained and he was so close to breaking down right there. If he had remained silent, he would’ve started sobbing.

“Chat, you don’t have to. I don’t really have a chance anyways, he’s perfect and I’m just a clumsy girl under the mask,” Ladybug said, she turned to look at him and he hated her. He hated her for being so beautiful and so humble.

“I want to help you. I love you and want you to be happy,” he said as he smiled at her. It wasn’t a bright smile, you could see his pain embedded deep within it.  
“If you really want to,” she said and his smile faltered slightly.

“Just give me tonight for myself. I need a night to get over my heartbreak, and then I’ll help you get the boy you’re in love with,” Chat said and Ladybug looked worried for him. He was worried for himself and wanted her to tell him that she was there for him.

He wanted her to love him, but she didn’t. The girl he was so in love with wasn’t in love with him, and he always thought that maybe she could just be playing hard to get.

“Go on, kitty, I can handle patrol,” she said and the smile on her face didn’t reach her eyes. Was she hurting too? Did he cause her to feel like this?

“Thank you, My Lady. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said before he left and went home. Once he made it to his room, he broke down.

At first it had just been tears pouring down his cheeks, but then those words began to play in his head. He started to sob, and then he started to choke on his tears. He transformed unknowingly, and there sat Adrien Agreste sobbing on his couch. It was a scene that no one would expect from a famous model, but here he was.

He hadn’t cried like this in years, not since he mother left him and his father. This heartbreak was almost as severe as that, and he couldn’t breathe. Everything felt as if it was collapsing around him, and for the first time in a year; Plagg didn’t ask Adrien for cheese after the transformation.

“Why doesn’t she love me?” Adrien choked out as he pulled at his hair and watched his tears land on his jeans. Was he really crying this hard? Was it true that Ladybug didn’t love him? Or could she just be protecting herself?

The only thing he could hear were his own choked sobs, and he hated it. He hated how weak he was when it came to her. Why was the only girl he had ever been in love with, not in love with him? Why did it have to end up being this way?

He fell asleep crying, and when he woke up in the morning, he didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted his Ladybug to fall in love with him.  
-  
“Any luck on getting your prince charming to notice you yet?” Chat asked and Ladybug looked over at him, a smile on her face, as she nodded.

“I was able to speak without stuttering to him today! I told him a joke and he smiled, the only smile he did today,” she said and Chat thought about how happy he was for her.

“That’s good, maybe he already likes you?” He asked and she shook her head. Her expression dropped tremendously and he wondered what could make a girl as vibrant as her become so dark.

“He couldn’t be in love with me. Today’s the first time I’ve ever really spoken to him without getting flustered. I’m just a clumsy girl under the mask, and he’s a beautiful and kind boy who will never love me,” she said and Chat knew how she felt.

He remembered the feeling from last night. How he cried until he couldn’t stay awake or cry any longer. His heart broke for her, because they were the same.

“Who’s this boy that you’re in love with?” He asked and she looked over at him with skeptical eyes.

“Chat, you know how I feel about personal lives,” she said and he sighed.

“I want to know who you think is so much better than you even though you’re Ladybug,” Chat said, his voice full of curiosity and she nodded.

“His name is Adrien,” she said and his heart began to race. Could she be speaking about him? Who could Ladybug be?

“Last name?” He asked, breathless. 

“That’s the one thing you don’t get to know, Kitty,” she teased before walking forward on the rooftop they were on.

There was a chance that Ladybug could be in love with him, but his heart still dropped. He still felt like he did last night, because she didn’t love the real him. 

She loved Adrien, the perfect model who had barely any friends. She didn’t love Chat Noir, the punny boy who loved Paris, freedom, and her with all he had.

She couldn’t possibly be talking about him. There were 10.5 million people in Paris, and there had to be more than just one Adrien. Maybe it was the heartbreak saying this. Or maybe he was finally seeing reality of the matter for the first time in a year.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some comic about Ladybug rejecting Chat Noir, and this was born.  
> Will someone please teach me how to write happy Adrien, because I've never done that before.  
> Adrien honestly just wants love.


End file.
